Card Ideas Forum
Have any new, original card ideas you think should be implemented in Elements? Think any element is lacking in creatures, spells, or any card needs to be toned down? You can list all your ideas on new creatures, spells, permanents, or even suggestions on how to improve current cards. Thanks -Disaru = = Ideas by Credo(Cred) Another uniform card like the dragon card which is present for each element. Like an elemental guardian Entrophy-Forgotten Warlock 5/6 ability Generate Mutation cost-4 pillars add a random mutation any combo of 3 points (1/2, 0/3) Death-Skeleton Guardian 7/4 ability Generate Armored Skeleton cost-4 pillars 1/2 creature Gravity-Graviton Captain 4/7 ability Generate Graviton guard cost-4 pillars 0/3 pay 3 fire quanta gain +1/0 Earth-Gnome General 3/4 ability Generate Gnome mercenary cost-4 pillars 3/2 creature Life-Leopard King 5/7 ability Generate leopard cost-4 pillars 2/2 creature with stalk (ability to attack creatures directly) pay 2 Fire-Lava Lord 9/2 ability Generate lava eruption cost-3 pillars 3/0 creature dies at the end of turn Water-Crab King 6/6 ability Generate crab-4 pillars 2/1 creature with scavenge add 1 health to player cost pay 2 green Light-Paladin 5/6 ability Generate Soldier recruit cost-4 pillars 1/2 creature Air-Wind Elemental 7/4 ability Generate Whisper cost-2 pillar 1/1 creature Time-Time Shifter 4/9 ability Generate oneself cost-7 pillars generates 4/9 Time Shifter Darkness-Vampire Lord 5/5 ability Generate Vampire cost-4 pillars 0/1 can gain +1/1 if attacks any creature cost 1 quanta Aether-Phase Master 7/3 ability Generate 3 Sparks-3 pillars 2/0 creatures dies after attack Time - Creature of Future - 4/3 ability - 2 light - remove any aliments (poison, lobotomized, freezed, etc) from target creature Then add 2 colorless creatures: Shadow Dragon 9/9 Mercenary Marauder 6/6 ability Generate Mercenary any 4 color quanta 3/3 creature Then as a final quest reaching a score of 10,000 the player would be rewarded with a Monster Creature. All creatures cost 20 quantum of their own color, so the card is more for the conquest of a 10,000 score then to play in hardcore PVP games, unless used very strategically. Entrophy-Devils Mutation 19/19 abilities (pay 1 darkness poison target creature)(pay 2 entrophy mutate gain random effect) Death-Skeleton Golem 16/17 abilities (pay 1 gravity and gain gravity lock down damage taken by creature is reduced by 1/2)(pay 1 death generate 1 bone wall-this removes shield can generate 2 per turn) Gravity-Graviton Protector 7/20 abilities (pay 2 fire gain +1/+1) (pay 2 gravity give target creature 3 damage) Earth-Titanium Golem 10/40 (pay 2 life gain titanium mite 1/4)(Titanium Coating-pay 3 earth gain 0/+3 on target creature) Life-Guardian Wolf Pack 14/14 abilities (pay 3 water destroy target permanent)(pay 3 life gain 4/4 lone wolf) Fire-Phoenix 30/8 abilities (pay 7 air destroy any creature minus monster cards)(pay 3 fire create fire wisp 3/1) Water-Sea Monster 12/16 abilities (pay 5 darkness place 2 poison counters on all creatures)(pay 8 water and dive causing double damage) Light-Archangel 20/20 abilities (pay 3 air destroy target permanant)(Divine light-pay 10 light destroy all death/dark creatures minus monster card/pay 6 light to cause 0/-2 damage to all creatures of other elements) Air-Thunder Dragon 10/14 abilities (pay 3 Aether cause 5 lighting damage)(If player has more than 20 air quantums add +2/+2 at the end of the turn) Time-Vortex Master 4/18 abilites (Gravity Force-pay 2 gravity target creature cannot attack for one turn)(Time warp-pay 4 time gain random creature) Darkness-Diseased Behemoth 17/17 abilites (pay 2 entrophy add random mutation to Diseased Behemoth)(pay 1 darkness remove poison from any source) Aether-Phase Creator 0/25 abilities (pay 10 air evade all damage from all creatures this turn/ pay 6 aether bring the strongest creature in players deck to the game) Colorless Creature-Army for Hire 27/27 no abilities These are just some ideas for creatures more to engage players to get to 10,000 and gain a monster creature. I try to balance as much as possible, but, I'm sure if its used they will be need to be modified. = = Ideas by Devilord Bloodshadow: Mirror World: Permanent (5 Entropy Quanta) - The ATK and HP of all creatures on the field are reversed. This card could very well be the most interesting card in the game, inspiring many new innovative strageties. For example, if this card is combined with Armagio, then you will get a whopping 25/1 creature! Although this could possibly lead to balance issues: e.g. Titan + Flying Weapon + Mirror World = 70/7 with Momentum = killing your opponent in 2 turns. '' '''Curse': Spell (3 Dark Quanta) - Removes the Immortal status from the target creature. This is the only spell that can target Immortal creatures. Prismatic Mephit: 1/1 (4 Light Quanta) - Resonance: Prismatic Mephit gains +1/+1 for every other Prismatic Mephits on your field. Parallel Universe spam anyone? With 12 Mephits on the field, you will have 12x 12/12 creatures! Living Shield: Spell (1 Earth Quantum) - Turn your shield into a creature that absorbs all damage onto itself. Shield creatures have no ATK. The HP equals the shield's original defense times 15. They keep their original abilities. Infinity Machine '(rare): 8/1 (9 Time Quanta) - Everlasting: Infinity Machine has both Immortality and Momentum. ''A very powerful creature that should be made into a rare. No other creature has both Momemtum and Immortality. '''Cockroach: 2/2 (4 Death Quanta) - Persistance: Cockroach will continue to live for 2 more turns when its HP was reduced to 0. The only card capable of killing Cockroach directly is probably Reverse Time. This card, when spammed, will be damned annoying :P Lightning Thief: 4/2 (7 Air Quanta) - Steal (2 Air Quanta): Steals a permanent. I don't think there is a card with the Steal ability yet... Trickster: 1/1 (4 Aether Quanta) - Masquerade (2 Dark Quanta): Turns into an exact copy of the target creature for 1 turn. Temporary PU-on-wheels. Pestilent Shield: Shield (5 Death Quanta) - Prevents 1 damage. The attacking creature might take 1 Poison damage. The chance of a creature getting poisoned by this shield is the same as a creature getting frozen by Ice Shield. Spirit Bomb (rare): Spell (15 Life Quanta) - Deals damage equals to half of the total HP of all your creatures to the target. Then, halve the HP of all your creatures. An uber-powerful spell of the same class as Miracle, ultra 15-Quanta spells. Yes, this is taken from Dragon Ball Z - use the life force of the creatures around you to attack. Soul Eater: 6/2 (8 Dark Quanta) - Drain (2 Dark Quanta): Deal 1 damage to the target creature, and Soul Eater gains +0/+1. If this ability killed the target creature, then Soul Eater gains +1/+1. Dark needed a powerful creatures like this. Devourers and Parasites and Minor Vamps are just too weak in attack power. Mole Man: 2/3 (5 Earth Quanta) - Traphole (1 Earth Quantum): Burrows the target creature. Actually, I saw someone with this idea on the forums, but I forgot whom. '''I take no credit of originality for this card.' This card can be used to protect your own creatures, or weaken enemy creatures.'' Recycle: Spell (Colorless - No Cost) - Destroys one of your creatures. You gain the same amount of Quanta as its cost. I may post about my God Cards later, but this can be the ULTIMATE creature in game: Zanzarino (ultra-rare): 30/30 (Colorless - 50 Random Quanta) - Deletion (5 Random Quanta): Destroy the target creature, permanent, or 3x pillars from a cluster. This ability cannot be prevented by any means, nor can this ability be removed.'' Zanz is the one who created this awesome game, so he should be the ultimate creature in it :)'' A link to many of my card ideas: http://www.kongregate.com/forums/3/topics/50610 (This is NOT an ad!) Category:Child of Ra's Card Ideas